


It’s Just a Game

by Kandy_Tor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Concerned Dadza, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this after reading bad tweets, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Short One Shot, So did Fundy’s ‘jokes’, Sorry for the poor editing, They made me upset, still bad at writing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Tor/pseuds/Kandy_Tor
Summary: Tommy hears some shady shit from a group of boy outside his school and he is not happy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	It’s Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ implied sexual assault. There are like two lines that are a very vague reference to the SA but nothing graphic.
> 
> I wrote this because of some out of pocket tweets and Fundy’s ‘jokes’ on Quackity’s stream. I was upset angry and triggered so my fingers did this. I’ll probably delete this later, but here it is now :/
> 
> To those who are reading: don’t stay up late like I just did bc now i am going to crash and stay safe <3

Tommy was standing outside, waiting for Phil to come pick him up. He had to wait a little longer due to something Phil said that he can’t remember. Tommy was standing in-front of the school along with a few other kids. He was on his phone, but lost interest when he caught a bit of a conversation a few boys were having near him. 

“She was mad when I said that drugs will make her forget,” one of them said. “She can never take a joke, I swear. Always overreacting.”

The other two were laughing, “What were you gonna do that you said you’d make her forget?” Another asked, still chuckling.

“Nothin’ bad, just wanted to feel her up. She dampened the mood, so I wasn’t really into it,” the first one replied. Tommy, at this point, tuned out. He didn’t think he could hear any more than that. 

_ Just feel her up, huh? _ Tommy thought bitterly.  _ It’s okay if she forgets, and if not then it’s just a joke. _ That’s all it is to them. _ A joke. A game _ . A game Tommy wishes he wasn’t forced to play.

He only remembers bits and pieces from the month he was assaulted. He wishes he could forget it all, but he supposes he doesn’t have the memories of the whole month on his shoulders. He remembers how it was a game to  _ Him _ . This boy was someone Tommy thought he could trust, but turns out that’s not the case. He wishes he never did put so much trust into  _ him. _

Fuck Peyton.

Tommy hated Peyton’s games.  _ How far down Tommy’s pants can I go before someone sees? How many of my friends can watch without them telling? _ God, Tommy wished his skin would shed or that he could scrub the ‘memories’ away. But hey, it was just a game, a joke. 

Tommy thinks more about what the boys were saying. He wasn’t drugged or anything, so why didn’t Tommy stop  _ Him _ . This was something Tommy thought about a lot. 

He had the power to stop him. His voice could work, yet he never said anything. To this day, Tommy has never uttered a word about it.  _ Why _ ? Maybe Tommy really couldn’t take a joke. Maybe he was over dramatic when he spiraled or cried or jumped at peoples’ touches sometimes. Who knows.

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when a car pulled up in front of him. He looked up and saw Phil. He was somewhat relieved that he could escape the cloud of noise that was toxic and full of bad memories. If that’s what you can even call them. Tommy got in the car and sat with a relieved sigh. 

“You alright, Tom?” Phil asked, but Tommy barely noticed. He was spaced out, still upset by the conversation he heard. He knew Phil was still calling his name, but Tommy’s emotions shifted from confusion to anger.  _ How can people treat anyone like that? This isn’t a joke. This isn’t funny. _ Tommy came back to earth with a jolt caused by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Toms, what’s going on?” Phil asks, concern twisted in his face. Tommy sighed, he hasn’t uttered a word about Peyton for a reason. He was just going to say the headlines.

“I heard some assholes saying some fucked up shit that pissed me off.” His anger was evident in his voice. On the inside, however, Tommy was scared.  _ Don’t ask what about, Don’t ask what about. _ Tommy pleaded in his head.

“Wanna talk about it when we get home?” Phil asked.

“We’ll see how I feel by then,” Tommy muttered, looking at the boys through the window. Phil said a quiet okay before driving off. The car ride was silent as Tommy stewed in anger and hurt. He knew he wouldn’t talk to Phil, even if he wanted to. They both knew. 

This is why Tommy loves women and hates all men except himself. It really was that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive seen people trying to chalk Fundy’s jokes up to dark humor and saying that people were overreacting. I understand dark humor, I like dark humor. The problem here is the specific topic and who was making these jokes. Fundy is someone we look up to, who we like, and seeing him so carelessly make these kinds of jokes hurts. Don’t say these people are overreacting, the fact that so many people were hurt is a problem. Now about the people saying that we need to learn what dark humor is, need to stop. What these people were saying really triggered me because of my experience with sexual assault. I fell into the rabbit hole of the tweets about Fundy. Seeing all of the tweets saying it was a harmless joke just pushed memories I didn’t need in my face. All in all, Fundy disappointed a lot of people.


End file.
